A Taste of What's to Come
by Your Worshipfulness
Summary: Roxanne bumped into a cloth-covered machine and nearly stumbled as a flash of bright white light caught her off-guard.  Great, there went her dark vision.  It was going to take hours to find the kitchen now...


A Taste of What's to Come

_I don't own Megamind, but I do own cinnamon._

She glanced around the gloom of the lair, having gotten turned around yet again. Seriously, what this place needed was track lighting. In the distance she spotted a glow on over Megamind's work desk. Odd, she thought he wasn't going to be back for at least a few more hours. She snuck up behind him, until her foot accidentally caught on a bucket of screws, sending a handful skittering across the floor. The blue alien spun like a cat.

"Roxanne!" Megamind gasped, clutching one hand to his chest. He looked oddly nervous, almost panicked. Then she took in his outfit and all became clear. She wondered how long he'd been sneaking off down here to reminisce about the good old days…or rather, bad old days…unless, this was meant to be a surprise for her?

Her smirk widened as she sauntered up to him. "Why Megamind, were you playing dress up without me?" she purred, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Roxanne!" he squeaked, then quickly corrected himself. "I mean, Miss Ritchie…what are you doing here?"

"I got off work early and I was looking for you. I think I broke one of your machines—by the way. But now I'm glad I stopped by," she gave him a sultry look that seemed to rob him of speech. She must have really surprised him; he hadn't looked so disconcerted since the early days of their relationship. It was kind of turning her on, actually. "What do you say, you want to tie me up like old times?" she asked as she brushed her lips gently against his.

He kissed her hesitantly, almost shyly—still embarrassed about being caught out, she supposed. Maybe he did deserve something special for her intruding on him… She sucked on his bottom lip as she pulled away; he gave her a dazed look as her hand trailed down his leather-clad form. "Did I ever tell you how sexy you look in this outfit?" she whispered into his ear. He gave a familiar little whimper. "Mmm, I just want to tear it off you."

His mouth fell open as she found the zipper on the back of his pants. They were loose enough now that she could slip her hand down the front and curl around him. He was leaning back against his worktable then, his hands gripping at her waist as she slowly stroked him. Once, twice, God, he was making the most delicious noises. She felt her whole body flushing as he gasped her name.

It wasn't enough.

She released him and used both hands to force the leather pants down just far enough that she had room to work. Then she dropped to her knees and brought the purple tip to her lips, noticing that his eyes were tracking her every movement. She played it up a bit, tonguing the slit until he groaned, then licking at the underside while her hands played with everything they could reach. He broke fairly quickly.

"Please, please, Roxanne," his voice high and desperate.

"Mmm," she said, her lips buzzing against the shaft. "You want more?"

He whimpered her name and she smirked. Perhaps she should put him out of his misery.

Roxanne took him in her mouth in one smooth motion. He choked and keened, rocking his hips forward almost as though he couldn't help it. She hummed around him and felt him shudder. It was like the first time all over again. Except, of course, he'd probably last longer than the first—

He came suddenly, without warning, but she swallowed automatically. He tasted as he always did, oddly like cinnamon. She stood up, smiling at his shocked expression. Honestly, it's not like he hadn't had one recently—there was no need for the dramatics. "Mmm," she said, kissing him on the mouth as she reflexively fixed his clothing, "maybe I should surprise you more often."

"Yes," he said, still sounding a bit dazed as he nearly collapsed against his worktable.

"What are you working on then?" Roxanne asked, wrapping her arms around his waist and leaning over his shoulder. Wait a minute…that design, the helmet with the magnet on it looked very familiar. Hadn't he done something similar three years ago in one of his battles with Metro Man?

Megamind finally seemed to be recovering from post-coital paralysis. "Roxanne, I don't understand. How did you find my lair? Why are you here and why did you…we just…it was wonderful, but—" he was cut off as a dawning worried look appeared in Roxanne's eye.

"Megamind, what year is it?"

He blinked. "2007."

Roxanne cursed. "Okay, I am not supposed to be here."

"I know that, that's what I just said," Megamind said huffily.

Roxanne shook her head irritably. "No, I mean, I am really not supposed to be here. I bumped into one of your machines and there was this bright light, and the next thing I know, it's not 2010 anymore. I need you to get me back where I belong."

Now Megamind seemed to be on the same page. "You're saying one of my machines sent you back in time and you're first impulse was to come over here and do _that_. I must get a _lot_ better at inventing in three years."

She rolled her eyes. "_That_ had nothing to do with it. I was just confused; I didn't know I had gone back in time—I didn't even know that was possible. I thought you were my Megamind."

"Oh, I see," he said sarcastically. "And I suppose you do _that_ with me all the time in the future!"

She gave him a pointedly raised eyebrow. He flushed, slowly. It was actually very cute. No—she mustn't get distracted. "Look, just tell me which of your inventions could have sent me back in time!"

"None of them!" he insisted. "If you are telling the truth, I probably haven't invented it yet."

"No," she replied evenly. "I'm sure it was still there when I reappeared. I would have noticed if something was missing. I just can't remember which one of them it was…you have way too much junk in here. One of these days, I swear we're going to clean it up."

"Oh are we?" Megamind asked, drawing himself up to his full height. "Now see here, Miss Ritchie, I don't care what time you're from, you can't just barge in here—"

She wasn't listening. "The reset button," she said triumphantly.

He raised an eyebrow this time, her leap temporarily derailing his rant. "Come again?"

"Awhile ago you were saying something about the reset button, that you'd looked into it. Did you make a time machine?"

He rolled his eyes. "'Time Machine' is such a limited concept—I made something that could theoretically transport a single being through space-time—"

"Aha!" Roxanne exclaimed.

"But," he added sourly, "it is keyed to my DNA, it would never work unless I was with you, and I am demonstrably _not_."

Roxanne became very quiet. Then she laid a hand on her abdomen. "What if part of you _was_ with me?"

Megamind stared at her, his eyes absolutely huge. "Are you saying…" He walked slowly towards her, as though she were the most terrifying and yet the most awesome thing he had ever beheld. "Roxanne," he whispered.

She bit her lip. "I really want to go home, Megamind."

Like a zombie he nodded and turned, leading her over to a cloth-covered machine with a silver deflector dish pointing out of the side. "Just stand there," he said, pointing in front of it. "I'll reverse the process." His voice was still shell-shocked as he manipulated the machine.

Roxanne hesitated as he reached for the final switch. "You can't tell her…me…you know."

He looked a little lost as he nodded. "I know…she'd never believe me."

Roxanne smiled sadly. "It's not as far away as you think."

"I just…I can't wrap my head around it," he confessed. He reached up and wrapped his hand around the switch handle, then paused. "Can I ask one thing?"

She shrugged, "Sure."

Another pause. "Do you really…love him?"

Another smile, this one a bit impish. "I've always loved you, it just takes a while to figure out the details."

He frowns, nods, flips the switch. She disappears into a white light. He spends the next three days thinking about nothing but the future.


End file.
